


Love and Corrupt

by ReaperStygian



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Human, Character Death, Killing, M/M, Possessive Behavior, Stalking, Violence, Yandere, Yandere Patton
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-27
Updated: 2018-07-05
Packaged: 2019-05-29 15:49:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15076493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReaperStygian/pseuds/ReaperStygian
Summary: Logan Crux didn’t have much time for social media. He was in his senior year, and his studies were more important than mucking around online, no matter what his best friend Roman Farrow said. In the end, he finally gave in though, creating a Tumblr account just so that Roman would finally let off.Logan didn’t expect to meet the unknown person known as Patton online though, and the feelings that he felt for this mysterious male were shocking and strange, even across a screen… but it seems like Patton and his twin brother are more than they seem.Who is Virgil? Why did Patton’s family have to move? Could it possibly be connected to the deaths, that are way too close to Logan for comfort? There are too many questions for Logan to feel safe anymore, but it doesn’t look like Patton will be willing to let him go.





	1. Chapter 1

Logan entered his email into the first slot on the Tumblr sign up, ignoring the strange picture Tumblr seemed to be using for it’s background. This entire thing was a waste of time. Logan knew that, logically. Normally, something like this wasn’t something he’d devote even a moment of attention to, but with Roman pestering him, not doing it was just consuming more time than making an account would take.

Hitting the tab button, he continued onwards, quickly typing in the usual password that he used on everything. Everything being editing programs, school programs, and the like. That was the reason that Roman was bothering him so much about all of this after all. It wasn’t ‘normal’ for a teenager to not have any social media. Logan would like to be able to claim that maybe he just wasn’t normal, but Roman didn’t take that as an answer.

The last column asked for a username, and he typed one in quickly, using the first thing that popped into his head. Leminslate. Which… was already taken. Lemniscate88 was his next choice. That’s what Roman did- his username was PrinceRoman90, because PrinceRoman was already taken but he liked the username too much. Also, 88 was symmetrical, so Logan thought it looked better than 90 anyways. This time it worked.

“I could be performing more important duties currently,” Logan muttered under his breath, pausing to push his glasses up his nose. He was in senior year, and still had a lot of studying and preparing before final exams. As soon as he finished this task, he’d be sure to return to actual important matters.

He had to input his age (eighteen), and agree to the usual terms and conditions. Then, ‘what are you into’ popped up. He didn’t hesitate to pick student, books and libraries, education, science, and school before clicking next, and pausing to grab his phone as Tumblr ‘built his dashboard.’

He might as well let Roman know about his new account so that there’d be no more ‘spam’ messages. He sent the text, though it didn’t read as sent- Roman probably wasn’t home. He took a moment to search and follow Roman, before turning away from his laptop and make to his books. He gave in and did as his friend wished, but now it was time to focus on important things, such as studying.

* * *

 

Two hours later, and the first ding sounded out. He ignored it, assuming Roman was texting him, but when it happened again, he turned his chair back around, locating the sound’s origin quickly- it was coming from his laptop.

It only took him another moment to figure out exactly where it was coming from. Tumblr. He’d only had an account on the website for a few hours, and it was already disturbing his studying time. Stretching his hands out, Logan sighed. They were starting to ache anyways, so he might as well at least check to see what it was.

He opened up Tumblr, and instantly discovered that he had a chat notification, coming from ‘patton-loves-animals.’ Raising an eyebrow, confused at how anyone could have found him before he had even posted anything, he clicked on the new chat.

**patton-loves-animals: hi! this is Logan, right? Roman and I are in a group chat together, he sent us a link to you saying your his friend and asked us to welcome you! : )**

It didn’t take but a glance at his other notifications and phone to confirm. Roman had followed him back, and it seemed like ‘Patton’ did as well, along with one other user, so it seemed like there was some logical backing to Patton’s words… even if the fact that Roman shared his name so easily made a strange feeling run through Logan’s stomach.

Still, he might as well send a hello back. It was polite, even though Patton didn’t seem to know how to use grammar very well if the lack of proper capitals and use of emojis meant anything.

**lemniscate88: Hello Patton. You are correct, this is indeed ‘Logan.’ I wasn’t aware that Roman was in any of these ‘group chats,’ nor was I aware that he asked others to welcome me. Either way, I thank you for your welcome.**

It only took a moment to receive a reply from Patton.

**patton-loves-animals: yep, Roman is a pretty friendly friend, huh? I hope I’m not bugging you or anything, he also said that your kind of busy with final highschool stuff. I’m a senior to.**

**lemnicate88: Roman is a vigorous friend, if that’s the point you were trying to make. You are not bothering me. I’ve been studying like you mentioned, but my wrists were beginning to cramp, so I believe taking a small break will do me some good. I will most likely do some puzzles now.**

**patton-loves-animals:** **don't interrupt someone working intently on a puzzle chances are you'll hear some crosswords! :P**

Logan stared at his screen blankly for a moment, before the pun registered in his mind. Eyes narrowing, Logan shook his head softly with a tiny sigh. Did Patton makes puns often, or was this a one-time thing?

**patton-loves-animals:** **shout out to the people who ask what the opposite of "in" is. XD XD**

Well that answered his question at least. Logan could see why Patton got along with Roman. They both seemed to be rather… happy, excitable people. The overly friendly dreamer type. Logan didn’t have any personal issues with that type of person of course, but it did tend to get a bit tiring, as he was an introvert in the end, and introverts and extroverts could sometimes crash. Either way, he was taking too long to reply.

**patton-loves-animals:** **do you not like my puns? : (**

**lemnicate88: Not really. I am not a fan of puns, it is nothing personal. You should use those on Roman if you prefer a better audience.**

He waited for another reply but received none. Checking the time, he internally sighed at how late it was becoming. He needed to turn into bed now, in order to maintain a healthy sleeping schedule and get up early enough tomorrow to get to school on time and do good on his pop quiz in English.

Turning his laptop off, he checked his phone one last time, replying to Roman’s excited texts. After a moment, he downloading the Tumblr app. It would only make Roman happier, and he felt the strange want to see if Patton had ended up replying to him. To his surprise, after downloading and logging into the app, it seemed like he had.

**patton-loves-animals:** **everyone has there own tastes I guess but don’t expect me to stop being punny! G’night Lo!**

The text was ended with a sleepy emoji, making Logan sigh again. Not to mention Patton had used there instead of their. Either way it seemed like Patton was retiring for the night as well, which was all the more reason to go to bed.

**lemnicate88: Sleep well, Patton.**

It was just a short conversation and not likely to be repeated, but Logan didn’t mind it. He didn’t tend to interact with a variety of people, so someone new to converse with was pleasant, no matter how unlikely a repeat of the experience would be. Patton seemed like a fine person either way.

As soon as Logan laid down, he was out like a light. 


	2. Chapter 2

“-gannnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn-” Roman continued, drawing out the last syllable of Logan’s name for much longer than necessary.

Finally giving in, Logan sighed, looking away from his phone and up at Roman with a frown. “What is it?” he asked, adjusting his glasses and scanning his friend since childhood. Roman’s bright green eyes brightened even more if possible when Logan finally paid attention to him once more.

Leaning against Logan’s back, Roman attempted to see what was on Logan’s phone that he was paying so much attention to, but Logan quickly hid it back under the table before Roman could see the screen. “I never would have introduced you to that app if I knew what it would mean,” Roman said, sitting back in his own chair and dramatically sweeping a hand over his face. “That is, that you would pay less attention to the clearly amazing one- me.”

The two were in the library, but most of the seniors in general where in the library at this time of year, so that hardly said much. Frowning around at the shelves of books around them, and glancing at the law book laying on the table in front of him, Logan wondered briefly if Roman would let the topic go.

Of course, he wouldn’t. “What is it that has you so wound up?” Roman continued, trying to peak at the screen again, but not being able to. “You’ve only had the app for less then a week, Nerd.”

Logan hit the power button on his phone, placing it face-down on the table and pulling the book closer to himself, grabbing his blue pen and clicking it down to start taking notes. “Nothing that is of importance,” he said simply, clicking his pen twice more.

“Anything that actually drags you away from your studies is definitely important,” Roman muttered under his breath, whining slightly. Logan only replied with a raised eyebrow, and with a sigh, Roman brushed some hair out of his eyes, adjusted his basketball jacket and sat back down in his own seat, returning to scanning his Science notes.

Glad that Roman seemed to have let it go, Logan actually did focus on his studies again… for about five minutes. Peaking at Roman to make sure he wasn’t looking (he wasn’t) Logan pushed his glasses up his nose, and silently grabbed his phone, turning it back on and looking at the screen.

**leminslate88: Some dogs are banned for good reasons. For example, if a species of dog is dangerous to humans, then they have to be banned for the good of the general public.**

**patton-loves-animals: but their innocent puppies, isn’t it how the owner treats them that matters Lo-Lo?**

**patton-loves-animals: Ummm… Lo-Lo? Where’d you go-go?**

**leminslate88: My apologies Patton. Roman distracted me. To answer your question, of course the actions of the owners affect the dogs general behaviors. Saying this, different species have different inborn characteristics as well, that can also hold affect over animals behavioral issues.**

**patton-loves-animals: What about kittys?**

**leminslate88: Cats are meant to live outdoors, so if a cat grows up outdoors, then you can not train it to live inside. It will be harmful towards the animal, and scare it. Kittens, if raised with humans, grow to like humans, trust them, and are able to live with them. Different cat breeds react differently as well, such as with dogs, but I (personally) believe that it doesn’t hold as much sway.**

“You’re talking with Patton?” Roman’s voice suddenly said from beside him, sounding surprised. Logan tensed a bit, inwardly flinching from the suddenness of Roman’s voice and the feeling of being caught, but didn’t bother hiding his screen or turning off his phone. Roman had already seen the evidence so there wouldn’t be any point in an attempt to hide it at this stage. “Wait, why did you try to hide that from me?” Roman said, sounding hurt.

Logan frowned at his tone of voice, turning slightly towards Roman. “Yes, I’ve been conversing with Patton,” he said, answering the first question in a logical order, though personally he thought that point was a bit obvious by now. “To answer your second question…”

Suddenly, sitting here in the library, watching Roman’s expectant face, the reason seemed a lot more flimsy then it did a moment before. “To answer my second question…” Roman prompted with a frown.

Not giving Roman an answer only seemed worse though. “I… wished to have a chance to converse with someone other than you privately,” Logan offered. Roman still seemed confused, so it appeared more input would be required. “You are my only friend,” Logan continued, “but Patton seems kind, and I enjoy talking with him. I wanted the chance to make another friend.”

Roman still seemed hurt, if the frown on his face and the tiny shattering in his eyes was any indication, but with a long sigh, he shrugged, looking away. “Right,” he muttered.

Something twisted inside of Logan painfully, as if someone had grabbed hold on his stomach and yanked. He was never good at this- never good at emotions, at comforting people, and all that sticky stuff. He worked a lot better with logic, but Roman was clearly hurt, and he wasn’t just going to ignore that. “I apologize,” Logan said, putting the phone down again and leaning closer towards Roman. “It was… wrong of me.” He hated saying he was wrong, but this was for Roman.

“It’s just a stupid thing to keep from a friend,” Roman said after a moment. His voice was quiet and tense, and he still seemed upset, but the fire in his eyes and the tightness in his clenched fists had loosened. If Logan had to guess, he wasn’t as angry.

Still, Logan felt the need to explain. He didn’t wish to try and claim his actions were the correct ones to take, but he did want Roman to understand why he had hidden something like that from him. “You are aware I’m not very good at emotional tasks,” he said, admitting his inadequacies again. “That is not meant to be an excuse.”

Roman nodded, and slumped back in his seat, glancing over at Logan. He smiled, but his eyes still seemed duller than before, and the smile was large. It was too large to feel natural. “I forgive you… if you help me with this biology,” Roman said, a teasing tone in his voice now.

A fond smile appeared on Logan’s face, and he rolled his eyes slightly, leaning closer towards Roman to help him out. “What is it that you’re having troubles with?” he asked. As Roman went on to explain exactly what was confusing him, he tucked his phone back into his pocket. Patton would have to wait a moment. Roman was right, he was Logan’s best friend, and he deserved to be put first in this type of situation.

It took twenty minutes to explain the information enough for Roman to decide he knew it well enough to figure it out by himself. Logan sat back finally, watching Roman, a proud sensation welling up. Roman seemed a lot less frustrated by the notebook lying in front of him and was smiling slightly as he looked over the information. No matter how bad Logan was at a lot of emotional things, he could always at least do this.

Thinking back to Patton, Logan smiled slightly. After the two had their first conversation, Logan had assumed it would be a one-time thing, but Patton had messaged him again in the morning. It was easy to talk to Patton, even when Logan tripped up or didn’t know what to say, Patton could easily turn to a new topic with ease.

Before Logan knew it, the two were conversing on a regular basis. He hadn’t lied to Roman- it was just nice to have someone to talk to that wasn’t him. Logan’s parents weren’t home often. They were busy with their jobs, they were both important government officials. Logan didn’t get social interaction as much as many others, and he tended to enjoy the interaction he did receive. He was too cold and ‘robotic’ for a lot of the students at his school, so it was… hard for him.

“Logan,” Roman hissed, elbowing his friend, and drawing the other away from an interesting passage about laws on murder and how the type of murder (first degree, manslaughter, etc) changed the consequences the killer would face. Logan looked up with a raised eyebrow, used to the pattern.

“Do you need me to explain it again?” he asked, already sliding his chair closer. “Here- if you examine the-”

“Nonono,” Roman said quickly, surprising Logan, who paused in his explanation. “Look! Your own personal Prince Charming is here.” It only took a moment for Roman’s words to click in Logan’s head, and he looked up quickly to the direction Roman had gestured to with an excited flourish of his hand.

Elijah Terkins, a friendly, smart student with a lot of friends. He was going to an important University and had already been accepted due to his amazing grades and all of the different programs he had entered into in the past few years. He had looks as well- strawberry blonde hair, a smattering of freckles, a soft face with a soft body, and earth-shattering honey colored eyes.

Currently, he was leaning against a bookshelf, talking under his breath to one of his friends, smiling cutely as he pulled books down and stacked them in his arms. Logan felt blood rise to his cheeks as his sympathetic nervous system reacted to his emotional state.

Ever since Roman had discovered his… respect (“your crush,” Roman denied) on the other male, Roman had taken every chance he had to point Elijah out to Logan, talk about him, and ‘encourage’ Logan to talk to the other. Logan’s track record with romantic and or sexual encounters wasn’t the best though, and Elijah could be straight, in a relationship, or just not interested in Logan… so Logan had denied all such ‘encouragement.’

“You should go talk to him,” Roman hissed quietly into his ear for the one-hundredth time. “Come on, he’s not busy, and you have a good conversation starter,” he added quickly when Logan didn’t move from his seat.

“What would that conversation starter be?” Logan was already returning to his books, tearing his eyes away from Elijah’s face as the other seemed to start laughing, muffling his chuckles with a hand. He didn’t intend to move no matter what Roman said, but he had learned it was best to entertain Roman’s thoughts and fantasies.

Just as he scanned the next sentence in his book, Roman ripped it away from him, making Logan look up, hissing out a sigh through his teeth. “Books,” Roman insisted, a bit too loudly. Logan shushed him quickly, and thankfully, it worked (for once). Roman continued in a quieter voice. “Go nerd out over whatever it is he’s holding to his chest,” Roman whispered softly to Logan. “No matter what it is, I know you’ll have something to say about it.”

Logan’s eyes flickered over to Elijah again. He seemed to be in the English section, or to be more specific, the section for poetry, a topic Logan did know a bit on. He had gone through a poetry phase as a freshman, and he still enjoyed some Edgar Allan Poe or some classic Shakespeare from time to time. Still… “He’s busy,” Logan insisted.

It was the wrong thing to say, in this case. Roman’s eyes widened, and he looked two seconds away from standing up in his chair. They were already drawing enough attention. “True love waits for no one,” Roman said quickly. “You must grasp the chance the universe is giving you, Logan! You must walk down the path of romance, and you must face the challenges it brings you-”

“Roman, people are staring,” Logan said quickly, glancing around. “You are going to get us kicked out of the library.” Roman didn’t seem bothered and was giving Logan a wounded expression. “Logan, just try, just this once,” he pleaded. “If you do not, you will regret not taking the chance. What’s the worst that can happen?”

A long (and realistic) list was on the tip of Logan’s tongue, but looking up, Logan thankfully found no need. “He’s gone,” he said simply.

As Roman twisted around with a curse, Logan peeked at his phone, lips quirking up at the list of spam he got from Patton, a relationship that was as black and white as it seemed and had no need for complex feelings and decisions- exactly the type of relationship that Logan wanted.

There was no need for Elijah Terkins, no matter the warm feelings Elijah brought along with him. Logan had everything he wanted right here.


End file.
